Rebound
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Kikyou cheated on Inuyasha. Now inuyasha wants revenge, and Kagome will help him. But who exactly did she cheat on Inuyasha with? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Re-bound

_A/N: Hey guys, tell me what you think 3. EVEN if you detest it :) I'll try hard to actually CARE about this story, promise :) I usually dont, but if you think im loosing intrest in it tell me, and ill try harder :)_

"This Sesshomaru is going to head home now," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who was eating breakfast, "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye," Kagome said, sitting on her spot at the dining table, eyeing Sesshomaru over her cereal. Sesshomaru not noticing comes by her side and kisses her forehead.

Once Sesshomaru was out the door, she dumped her cereal in the sink, and going to see if Sesshomaru is gone or not. When she sees that he is gone, she sends one text, _"Now," _she sits on the couch.

When the door bell rings, she ushers her guest inside. Hurrying him up, she looks at him for the first time. He looked completely broken, with shadows under his eyes. His gorgeous long silver hair, was messed, giving him the look that he just got out of bed. The truth was he couldn't sleep, the picture of Kikyou with another man. Yet, he was wearing a suit, which wasn't crumpled to the human eye, and if you were a demon, it still wouldn't be that crumpled.

Forcing a smile on his lips, he looked at Kagome, his smile soon coming from the heart, when Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Kagome," He whispers, while drowning in her scent. His voice started shaking at the end, and realized that soon, he would be crying. Kagome also noticed how sad, and broken he really is, felt a knife twisting her heart. It was her fault, if she didn't play match maker, and introduce those two, he wouldn't be in this much pain.

_This is all my fault, _Kagome screamed in her mind, when she pulled away, and saw the tears running freely down his cheeks. Reaching her arm up, and brushing away those tears, she looked into his eyes. The very same eyes that once held so much mischeive, anger, freindship, and amusement. But if you were to look into his eyes now, all you could ever imagine the eyes ever held were pain, and so much of it. _All my fault._

Kagome knowing how her cousin was, just had to set Inuyasha and her up. _'She'll change once she falls in love, she really will. Shes nice, she just needs someone to bring that side of her out,'_ was what Kagome convinced to herself. Kagome always did belive that everyone has good in them, just sometimes they lost that good, and just needs a little guidance, is all.

So Kagome, ever the naive, set up a blind date for those two; a double date really. Her and Sesshomaru, and Kikyou and Inuyasha. Though, Sesshomaru and Kagome left soon, to give those two privacy. Sesshomaru only agreed, because Kagome promised that she would have something for him.

~Flashback~

Kagome smiling, enters with Kikyou in tow. Kikyou that night wore a dress, blue or purple? Inuyasha couldn't remeber, but he did remeber it was _very_ tight, and a low cut. He remeber Sesshomaru snorting in distaste. Kikyou looking exactly like Kagome, yet at the same time_ not_. Kikyou was a seductress, while as Kagome was just a foolish little girl who belived in love. Kikyou had brown eyes, filled with lust, where as Kagome had blue eyes that sparkled with love.

Kagome was wearing a white dress, that ended right after her knee. Her dressed swooshed, and was flowey, but not too flowy. It looked a little like Marilyn Monroe's yet, not. The dress looked unique on Kagome. Smiling Kagome showed off her cousin, Kikyou, who was wearing pounds and pounds of make-up. Thats another thing that is different between the two, Kagome _hated_ make-up, and Kikyou acted as though her life depended on it.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Kikyou," pointing at Kikyou, she looked at her, "Kikyou this is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend," at that Sesshomaru let a small smile upon his face, which was so small only Inuyasha detected it, which in turn had Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiling? "And, this is my faverouite, best, most amazing , and pretty hot, if I may add, friend," she said while pointing at Inuyasha. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to narrow his eyes at his brother, because Inuyasha's smile looked as thoug it would rip his face. "Inuyasha."

Kikyou looking over at Inuyasha, smirks in her head, _'Oh, this will be fun,_' then looking over at Sesshomaru she frowns, _'if only Inuyasha looked more like that,'_ . "Hey Inuyasha," Kikyou literaly purred his name. Cringing in his mind, he puts on his fake smile.

Sitting next to Sesshomaru, Kagome sends Inuyasha a smile of encouragment. Soon the waiter came, and asked what they desired to eat, then handed their plates over. All the while Kikyou hand was on Inuyasha leg, trailing up and down. Trying to seduce him, yet Inuyasha had other things on his mind. Staring at Kagome and Sesshomaru, seeing how _happy _his brother looked. Inuyasha didnt even know his brother knew what the word meant, and if he did, Sesshomaru would label it as another 'Humans weakness.'

Yet his eyes would always get distracted by the angel diagonal from him. She was an angel alright, just not _his _angel. She would never be _his _Kagome.

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru left, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kikyou.

~End~

Soon Inuyasha and Kikyou would be hanging around eachother alot, not because Inuyasha liked her, or anything. Just because he knew with Kikyou he couldn't be hurt, and maybe, just maybe, she can help heal his wounds.

How wrong he was.

Soon Kikyou was dragging Inuyasha away from Kagome, and then later, she banned him from ever making contact with Inuyasha ever again. 3 years have passed, and since Inuyasha chose Kikyou over Kagome, though he knows why not, with no contact with his bestfriend. The first one he let in.

Now, he's crying his heart out not because of Kikyou, but because of his foolish mistakes.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? R&R! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I am _so_sorry! I, I thought she changed!" Kagome gushed out, patting Inuyasha's back, " It's _all_ my fault!"

"Its - not - your- fault!" He said, emphasizing each word so it gets through Kagomes thick head. "Kagome! Look at me! _Its not your fault_!"

Taking a deep breath Kagome nods. " Fine. Want to tell me the full story? Its better if you get it of your chest, I promise."

When Inuyasha called Kagome, Kagome was going to just hang up, because of their last meeting, but then she heard his breathing, and figured out he was trying to hold back his tears. Then he only got two words out. "_She...cheated_."

"Well..Theres not much to tell, is there? Uhm, so, I came home early, well, earlier than usual. So, when i get home, i hear..noises. So, uh , i walk towards the noise. And, well. Yeah." Inuyasha pulls a disgusted face.

"Oh, thats _horrid_! Did you, uhm, ah, " Kagome says, trying to gets the words out. A blush starts creeping into her face, " Uh see them at it?"

Inuyasha smirking at Kagomes blush, rolls his eyes. "We are both big now, you can say..it !" He mock gasps. Then starts chuckling.

"Well, i see you aren't that torn up about it," Kagome narrows her eyes at him, "Because you are still making fun of me..." About to add more, she stops. Opens her mouth, and closes it again. Looking at Inuyasha, she catches his eye.

"_Like old times_," Inuyasha whispers. Kagome widens her eyes, and jumps on him. Inuyasha smiling, grabs ahold of her, then spins her around. Kagomes eyes tearing up, caught Inuyasha's.

"Im so sorry!" Inuyasha whispered. "I shouldn't have chossen her! " Inuyasha says, hugging her tighter.

"Whos the one apologizing now?" Kagome says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No, but I am. And, I am so sorry!"

"People do werid things under the name of love, eh?" Kagome says, smiling.

"I - Yes, we do."

_Flashback _~

"Ok, so, I know you like my cousin, alright?" Kikyo says, with a highpitched voice, " So, quit acting like you don't. But, i can give you something that she can, but will never!"

Rolling her eyes, he looks over at her, " What?"

Kikyo smirking, whispers something in his ear.

_End_~

That was when Inuyasha decided to give Kikyo a chance. Don't get him wrong, he didn't do it because of the sex, no. He did it because he wanted to find love in her, in smeone thats avaible, and who could love him back. So, he forced love on himself. He made himself fall in love. And, he also taught that if he was taken, Kagome might realize she likes him. Neither worked in his mind.

But, he did feel something when he found out Kikyo cheated. He felt, relief? A bit of it. Freedom ? Hell yeah, she was a controling bitch. But, he did feel a little remorse. A little saddness. And, hell yeah, a lot of anger.

And some amusement. Of all the people she could have cheated on him with, and it was... Ha, life is ironic.

"Hey! You never did answer my question," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha out of his daze. "Did you, uh..?"

"Come on, say it!"

"Catch them doing, uh, HAVING SEX! There, i said it, HAPPY?" Kagome pouts, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Yes, kinda," Inuyasha replies.

"EWWWWWWWW!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Come on!" Kagome exclaimed, dragging Inuyasha out with her, "You need to get your mind of Kikiyou and whatshisface, and...ya, so lets have some ice cream!"

"Uh, Kagome..." Inuyasha drawls out.

"Yup!" Kagome exclaims, looking at Inuyasha, still holding his hand.

"You know I can walk without your help, right?" Inuyasha says, smirking. Though , truth be told, he doesn't mind holding her hand. Actually one could say, he rather likes it.

Kagome confused, looks down, and realizes that she's still holding his hand, "Opps!" Kagome says, grinning. She would be embaressed f she was any other girl, but really, she's not. She has ore guy friends, than girls. So, she's not embressed by holind his hand.

"ICE-CREAM!" Kagome shouts, striking a pose which a warrior would make while charging out into the battel feild.

She stops right infront of the ice-cream stand, when she notices who's there. "Hello, Kikiyou." She says, putting a fake smile on. While on the inside she's gulping. Uh-oh indeed.

_I think im going to make this a drabble kind of thing. Yes, Kagome is still married/mated to SESSHOMARU. In this chapter ^ Inuyasha has been away from Kikiyou for three days now, and is totally over her. Kagome doesn't belive it, so is, therefore trying to get Inuyasha's mind off her. He's living with Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Okay? :)_

**_Hey again :) Uhm, ya, Sora7 brought to my attention a mistake :$ I was rushing, to put this up for you guys so i didnt re-read. So, ya. I wrote Kags is mated/married with INUYASHA, but she's actually with SESSHOMARU! Sorry! :(_**


End file.
